The Four Elements
by goldfish demon
Summary: COMPLETED! ( does happy dance. )
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, nor do I know who does.  
  
The four elements  
  
A young boy, he looked about 15, stood in front of a raging inferno. The boy kept clicking his lighter on and off. Oh no, he didn't smoke, nor did he ever plan to; he simply had a strange obsession with fire. A pyromniac if you will. This boy was also no ordinary pyromaniac; he was what could be called a pyrokinetic. He had the strange ability to control fire. It was because of this ability that the boy was now homeless, not to mention an orphan. Whenever he got angry and there was even the smallest amount of fire around you had better run because it was then that his ability got out of control. He had been using a torch to light his way home because he had no flashlights and the power had been recently knocked out. When these two punks had appeared and started insulting him and picking on him. He could still hear their voices echoing in their head, "scrawny little poor boy, can't afford a flashlight. You could probably beg for money, but I doubt anyone would come anywhere near you, you're so poor that you can barely afford to shower!" Now usually this boy could handle these insults, in fact he had been handling them for the past twleve years, since he was three years old. But twelve years of insults create a lot of pent up rage. The boy's eyes glew crimson, his torch flared out of control and shot towards the boys. The two punks were incinereated, along with the pyro's house, and parents. By the way, if I neglected to mention, this boys name was Seth Sin.  
  
" Titans go!!!!" Robin shouted. Three villains were trying to take over Titan tower. They had not paid much attention but as far as they could tell, their names were Jinx, Mammoth and Gyro. Jinx was somewhat like starfire in the aspect of throwing around stange balls of energy, the only differences between them was that Jinx's hair and eyes were pink and violet respectively, and the energy she threw around could form into different shapes and was also pink. Mammoth was much like Cyborg in the aspect that he was insanely strong. Gyro was much like beast boy in the aspect that he was insanely annoying, and much like cyborg in the fact that he was a techno wizard. Right now, Beast Boy was transformed into a tyranosaurus rex and along with Robin was fighting Mammoth. Starfire and Raven were fighting in the air with Jinx. Cybog and Gyro were basically showing off all their different gadgets to each other and debating who's were superior. (Please try not to make any naughty thoughts appear). All was going well, for the Titans before Jinx hit Starfire dead on with a wave of pink energy. Star was thrown right past the fight with Robin, BB and Mammoth. "Star!!!" Robin screamed as he watched Star smash against the small barrier that prevented things from rolling off the roof of Titan Tower. Mammoth knocked BB out of the way with a huge punch.  
  
" Big mistake kid, " Mammoth growled as he swung Robin around a few times and threw him straight out to sea. This was the turning point of the entire battle. At the sight of their leader being thrown out to sea, all the Titans were distracted from their current battle and were thrown off their tower screaming.  
  
(On the ground)  
  
" Aaww man that sucked we need to go at them again, " BB whined on and on and on about how he wanted a rematch against those three.  
  
" Beast boy, we barely stood a chance against them that time, and now we're missing Robin, and you actually want to fight them again?" Raven interjected predictably.  
  
" You know as well as anyone else does that we only lost to those guys because we got distracted by Robin being thrown off the tower," BB argued back.  
  
" Still, " Raven put in, " we got distracted because Robin was thrown off the tower, Robin was thrown off the tower because he was distracted by Star being smashed by Jinx's energy blast, and Satr got hit with that blast before anyone was distracted. So as far as I can see we need to wait a few days and come up with a plan. "  
  
" I've got a plan how about we run into OUR tower and kick those three freeloaders out! "  
  
" No Beast boy, Raven is right, " Starfire spoke up, " we must start coming up with the plan."  
  
At this BB started mumbling and complaining to himself while the others decided to get some sleep.  
  
(Starfire's dream)  
  
Star's POV  
  
I was walking along a corridor of many mirrors, the odd thing was that they were not reflecting me but showing me pictures of Robin. All these reflections showed me times when Robin was suffering. I looked down the hall and saw a battered and beaten figure that was most definitley Robin. " Robin!!!," I shouted runing to him as fast as I could. I picked up his battered body and cradled him in my lap, crying and occaisionally mumbling his name. I felt movement in my lap and I discovered that Robin was moving, trying to stand up. " No Robin stay still, you need to rest."  
  
" Thanks a lot Star," Robin said weakly. His face started moving upwards towards me and I began to lowere my lips to his. Just as we were about to kiss, he dissapeared and so did the dream.  
  
( End stars dream)  
  
(End Stars POV)  
  
Starfire woke up with cold sweat covering her face. She had heard someone call out Robin's name before realizing that it was her that had done so. She also noticed that she had woken her companions with her shout. " What's up Star? " BB asked her tiredly  
  
" Nothing much just a bad dream, Raven you are skilled in the art of dream interpretation correct? " Raven nodded, " Excellent, then would you mind taking a walk with me so that I might tell you my dream?"  
  
" So Cy, the girls are gone, what do you want to do?" BB asked his 1/2 robot companion. It just so happened that Cyborg had fallen back asleep. " Oh well, " BB yawned before going back to sleep himself.  
  
" Excellent, it would seem that the first phase of my plan has succeeded. Terra, now it is your job to finish off the Titans. " A man said menacingly from the shadows to a pretty young blonde girl.  
  
" Yes Master Slade"  
  
And thats it for the first chappy, Sayanora people RxR 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Seth walked along by night, seeing the lights of the famous Jump City way off in the distance. ' Man that place looks huge,' Seth thought to himself. ' If I keep walking, it'll take me at least two hours to get there but...' Seth pulled out his black lighter and flicked it on. His eyes began to glow a faint crimson before a disc of flame appeared in front of him. ' If I fly it'll probably only take me about twenty minutes. '  
  
( South entrance to Jump City )  
  
" Man this place IS huge," Seth told nobody in particular, ' I wonder if what they say about this place is true, if they really are overrun by crime, it doesn't seem so bad.' So Seth set off at a walk into the mystereious urban jungle known as Jump City.  
  
( Outside Titan Tower )  
  
"O.K. guys, here's the plan, " Cyborg said as the present Titans huddled up to hear how they were going to take back their tower. " Good, everyone remember their parts, Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy nodded, " Awesome so, TITANS, GO!!!"  
  
Starfire and BB flew up to the roof and snuck through the fire exit while Cyborg andRaven were going right through the front door. " Cyborg, are you sure it was a good idea to leave Beast Boy to the stealthy work, " Raven whispered? "We know that he has trouble staying quiet. "  
  
" It doesn't really matter who takes what approach, we just need to corner them, hence the coming from two directions." Cy whispered somewhat irritated by the fact that Raven didn't trust his plan. Suddenly they heard a shout of, "INTRUDERS, COMING DOWN THE FIRE ESCAPE"  
  
" I told you it was a bad idea, " Raven said dully.  
  
" Be quiet and let's go get them." So they set off at a run and managed to chase the three villains to the roof of the tower, the same place that they had been defeated the first time.  
  
" Oooh, Mammoth it looks like the Titans are back but they're missing their fearless leader. " Gyro said with an evil laugh.  
  
" It doesm't matter who they're missing, by the time we're dome with them, they're going to look like mincemeat. " Jinx chuckled.  
  
And so the battle began. Both groups charged at the same time, Star and Raven were fighting Jinx in the air again, Beast Boy was alone against Mammoth and Gyro and Cyborg resumed their gadget contest. It looked like the Titans were doomed in the first few minutes. That is until a giant ball of fire came streaming from the sky, crashing into Jinx, which sent her flying into Gyro, which sent him flying into the back of Mammoth's head. " Now now, what's going on here?" A sadistic voice from the sky asked.  
  
" Show yourself!!" Mammoth demanded while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
" Why certainly, " the voice responded. In a few seconds, a fairly lage disc of fire came floating down from the sky. Standing on the disc was a boy who looked to be about fifteen. He had crimson hair that fell about two and a half inches above his shoulders, and his eyes were an olive green with spikes of brown protruding from the pupils.  
  
" Who are you? " Mammoth asked impatiently.  
  
" The name's Seth Sin pleased to meet you," Seth said pleasently, extending his hand for Mammoth to shake.  
  
" Mine is Mammoth!!!" Mammoth shouted, grabbing Seth's hand and hurling him into the wall of the fire exit.  
  
" Now now, that was rude I may need to teach you a lesson," Seth said calmly, flicking his lighter on. Seth's eyes immeditely began to glow a fierce crimson and a gargatuan stream of flame sprang forth from the small lighter. The flame engulfed Mammoth, slowly but surely pushing him towards the edge of the tower; burning him all the while.  
  
" Uuuhh guys? " Cyborg said clearly puzzled, "Does this guy remind you of anyone we know? Or is it just me ?"  
  
" Ya, he really reminds me of Terra excet with fire this time instead of earth. " Beast Boy said, reminiscing about his friend Terra. While Mammoth, severely burned lost all strength and was easily thrown off the tower and ito the ocean by Seth's stream of fire. As Jinx and Gyro charged, Seth stopped his current sream of fire and formed a new one, this one with a huge hand on the end. This hand grabbed Jinx and Gyro and threw then out to sea to join their friend Mammoth.  
  
" So, now that that's been taken care of I'll be on my way. " Seth stated simply.  
  
" Wait, " Starfire began, " would you not like to stay with us at least for a while?"  
  
" Yeah, " said a familiar voice from the shadows, " and while you're here, I'd like to make you an honorary Teen Titan. "  
  
" ROBIN!!!" Starfire shouted as she flew toward the caped leader and tackled him to the ground. " You have returned! Where did you go? What happened? Why did you not come back sooner?!?" All the while ot realeasing him from a tight hug.  
  
" I would have come back sooner but it takes a while to swim back here from where I landed. "  
  
" So you saw the whole thing didn't you? " Raven said so prosaicly that you could easily tell that she had read his mind.  
  
" Yeah, I was about to join in when I saw that giant fireball smash them all into each other, " Robin said while flashing Seth a friendly smile. " from there it was all cake to this guy. " Robin said while pointing at Seth.  
  
" I probably just caught them off guard. If they could beat you guys all together, I don't think I'd have much of a chance if they knew I was there. "  
  
" Either way, you st-"  
  
" Hey you wouldn't happen to now a girl named Terra would you?" Beast Boy cut Robin off.  
  
" Blonde hair, really pretty, freaks out every now and then and causes 10's on the richter scale?" Beast Boy nodded. " Yeah I know her, we all go way back. "  
  
" What do you mean by we all?" Raven asked.  
  
"Oh, you obviously know Terra and I, Terra is what a is known as a terrakinetic, someone with the power to control Earth in all its forms. I am a pyrokinetic, you obviously know what I can do. There are two more like us, " Seth explained, " There's Andrew, the Aerokinetic, he can control wind. Lastly there is Raine. She is an aquakinetic, and she controls water."  
  
" So there is one like you for all four elements, Earth, wind, fire, and water. " Beast Boy said.  
  
" Anyway, back to what I was saying earlier, " Robin cut in, " I'd like to make you an honorary Teen Titan. I need to do a full backround check, and if everything checks out O.K. we can welcome you to the team. "  
  
" YAY!!" Starfire shouted gleefully, " a new friend to aid us in our battle against crime. "  
  
" That sounds great but before I do that would you mind if I aided you in eating dinner? "  
  
" Sure sounds O.K. with me. " Robin said 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
( A Warehouse in the middle of nowhere)  
  
" It seems that my plan has hit a slight snag, Terra. Instead of destroying them outright, try to earn their trust first then you can lead them into my trap."  
  
" Master Slade, what is the snag that you're talking about? " Terra asked her master and employer, Slade.  
  
" It is of little importance, Terra, " Slade said in his usual calm voice. " what is important is that before destroying the Titans you must first earn their trust. "  
  
" Gotcha, earn their trust then lead them into a trap. "  
  
" Right, good luck Terra."  
  
( Titan Tower )  
  
It had been three days since Seth had come to Titan Tower and saved the Titans from those three villains who had taken over the tower. Starfire was throughout the corridors heading towards Seth's room. Ever since he had arrived, Starfire was the first to notice that he never laughed or smiled. She was going to visit him for two reasons, one she wanted to try and make him laugh, and two she wnted to find out more about him and why he never showed any form of joy. She reached Seth's door and activated the intercom. " Seth, it is Starfire are you there?"  
  
" Sure come on in, " his voice was fuzzy through the intercom. Starfire walked into his room and immediately blushed. When she walked in, she saw that Seth was topless. Though Star was embaressed, she was slightly dissapointed when Seth put on his shirt, sheilding his well formed chest and abs from her sight. " So what's up Star?" Seth asked calmly as if nothing strange had just happened.  
  
" W-well I just w-wanted to ask you what is it that brings you to Jump City? " Starfire started off shakily but regained her composure quickly.  
  
" Oh, I accidentaly burned my house down and decided to leave the village that I lived in and start fresh somewhere else.  
  
" What? But why would you burn your house down?! You probably killed your parents!" Star was suddenly frantic with concern.  
  
" Calm down, Star thy weren't my real parents anyway, " Seth was, as always, freakishly calm, " besides, I didn't choose to burn down the house."  
  
" But if you did not choose to then why did you?" Starfire asked somewhat sadly.  
  
" Some punks from my village were picking on me about having no money, I guess I lost it and my power got out of control. So the torch I was holding flared up and burned them along with my house." Seth said without the slightest hint of emotion or regret.  
  
" I am sorry if I offend you but you do not seem like the type of person who gets angry so easily. "  
  
" I usually don't, but they had been doing that for twelve years, so you could say I had a lot of pent up rage. "  
  
" Yes you most likely did, " Strfire said and then immediatley brightened up for she had remembered something, " Also, would you like to join us on the roof? We are all hacking the sack as you say here on Earth."  
  
" Actually Star, the game is called hackey sack but sure I'll come." So they got up and left Seth's room. As they walked up to the roof, Starfire continued her attempts to make the young pyrokinetic laugh. When they finally reached the roof, Raven was meditating off to the side while Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg were not doing so well with the hackey sack. Cyborg's foot actually managed to connect with the small ball, sending it sailing off the roof.  
  
" Aaaawww man, Cy you lost the ball." Beast Boy whined. his rants were cut short when their ball reappeared on the roof in the hands of a very familiar face to the Titans. "TERRA!!!!" Beast Boy screamed and started running towards her as fast as possible. Giving her a huge hug when he reached her. " It's great to see you we really missed you- "  
  
" It's great to see you to Beast boy, but could you possibly put me down?" Terra asked breathlessly.  
  
" Oh hehe sure here. " Beast Boy said, blushing as he gingerly placed Terra back on the ground. "  
  
" What are you doing back here Terra? " Robin asked.  
  
" Well, I've come back to take you up on your offer, I want to be a Teen Titan. " Everyone on the roof except for Seth, who Terra hadn't seen yet, looked absolutely flabbergasted. " What's wrong? "  
  
" Well last time when you ran away, you couldn't exactly control your powers." Raven said emotionlessly.  
  
" That's why I've come back, Robin said I needed practice, that's what I've been doing, watch." Terra the summoned four boulders and arranged them in a line about a meter between each of them. She proceeded to make the boulders fly forward pulling a bunch of backflips and fancy jumps. All the while never losing her focus.  
  
' This should be good for a little fun. ' Seth thought to himself, pulling out his lighter and summoning his usual disc of flame. Seth flew his disc up straight into Terra's path. As she completed a backflip, she looked ahead, saw Seth and immediately put on the brakes with a look of terror on her face. " S-Seth, Seth S-S-Sin. " Terra barely managed to say.  
  
" Oh, I'm touched, you remember me. " Seth said malevolently. Terra immediately jumped down to the ground and hid behind Cyborg who was the biggest person she could find.  
  
" Hide me, " Terra said with terror obvious in her voice.  
  
" What's wrong Terra?" Beast boy asked softly.  
  
" H-h-h-he's gonna kill me, hide me. "  
  
" Awww, what's wrong Terra afraid of your old friend Seth?" Seth said with the same malevolent tone.  
  
" N-no I'm not afraid j-just a little surprised to see you, how long's it b-been."  
  
" One year. " Seth said evily. Terra realized that concentrating on Seth being there was going to get her plan nowhere so she decided to get her plan back on track.  
  
" So, can I be a Titan? "  
  
" Sure, I see no reason to keep you out," Robin said, " but first we need to take a vote. All those in favor of Terra joining, raise your hands." Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire all put their hands up, " and all those opposed, " Raven and Seth put up their hands. " You guys, any reason you don't want Terra here?" Robin asked Seth and Raven.  
  
" I have my reasons, " Seth said sending Terra a glare that made her shiver.  
  
" We need to test her, she still might not have complete cntrol of her powers. " Raven said with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
" I see, well anyhow, by a vote of 4-1, Terra has been accepted as a Teen Titan. " Everyone but Raven and Seth began shouting out with joy, especially Beast Boy.  
  
' This is going to be a looong night ' Seth thought, irratated.  
  
Well, that's chapter 3. Oh by the way, since the sum didn't have enough room my pairings for the story will be : Star/OC(Seth), Rob/Rae, and BB/ Terra. But I'm mostly trying to concentrate on my Star/Seth pairing. ja ne 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Terra had arrived at Titan Tower, and ever since then, Seth had made fast friends with the most unlikely person, Beast Boy. At first Seth had just been plain annoyed with the little green teen. But gradually he had learned to accept the changelings constant questions about his past and what Terra was like as a kid. Terra was tha only reason that Seth had had any association with Beast Boy, and even though he still loathed her to the end of time, he couldn't help but be slightly thankful to her.  
  
The entire team was in the state of the art training room one afternoon, they were trying to see if Terra was as good in combat as she was with tricks. They were using what is called hard light. They could use this to construct any situation and any person necessary. Right now, they were seemingly on top of the tower. Seth and Starfire were just standing back chatting while Robin, Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven were fighting with reconstructions of Mammoth, Jinx, and Gyro. Jinx was fighting with Terra who was having some difficulty, Robin and BB were fighting Mammoth, and Cyborg and Raven had just finished off Gyro and went to join Seth and Star at the side of the tower. " Aaaahhh!!!" shouted Terra as she was hit with a blast of Jinx's pink energy.  
  
"Terra!!!" Screamed BB who was promptly slammed into the fire exit by Mammoth. Robin found an opening when BB was slammed and easily finished off Mammoth and went off to join everyone else.  
  
" Cy, give Terra an opening," Robin told his big blue companion.  
  
" Gotcha," said Cyborg, walking over to the control panel and causing the hard light Jinx to to throw a sloppy, badly aimed puch at Terra. Terra took the opening and started to pound her enemy with all kinds of puches, kicks and boulders. Once Jinx was officially unable to fight, Cy deactivated the hard light and everyone began walking out of the training room.  
  
"Seth please, please smile," Starfire begged him using her cutest puppy dog face.  
  
" Cute," Seth stated apathetically, " but not cute enough. " Seth flashed her a smirk. All of a sudden, an alarm sounded.  
  
" We've got trouble, " Robin shouted, " It's Killer Moth, He decided to let his swarm loose again. Titans Go!!" So everyone charged out of the tower. Seth, Raven, and Starfire jumped out the window, Seth pulling out his lighter and summoning a flying disc of flame. While Beast Boy, Terra, Robin and Cyborg headed down to the garage and got into the T-car.  
  
( Downtown )  
  
Once they got downtown, they realized just how big Killer Moth's swarm was. The air was so thick with rabid moths that it was almost impossible to see. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!" Raven shouted. A small pole on the suspension bridge snapped out of place, and began to swat moths left and right. Cyborg was using his cannon to blast whatever he could see which was almost nothing but moths. Terra was squashing moths everywhere, throwing boulders around like bowling balls. BB was currently a pteranadon and was trying to eat the moths. Seth and Starfire however were doing the most damage. Star was like a human bug zapper, she had formed a field of energy around herself and was destroying every moth that came near her. Seth was sending out giant streams of fire, burning hundreds of moths every second.  
  
Unnoticed by the Titans, Killer Moth managed to slip into the fray and smash straight into Raven. This sent her sailing, face first into Robin. When she finally hit him, their lips locked. At first, they were both surprsied, but they stayed like that for several seconds and then broke apart. "Sorry about that, " Raven said hastily, before rejoining the battle. Even though it was only for a short time, Starfire saw the whole thing and immediatly lost her focus. This was a bad idea because presicely at that moment, rabid moths started ramming into her and biting her skin, drawing blood.  
  
" Aaaaahhhhh!!" She screamed as she realized what was happenning. Suddenly, she felt extremely hot and realized that she could see nothing but orange as the moths covering her body were incinerated.  
  
" You might want to keep your mind on the fight Star. " Seth said from somewhere to her side. Seeing that there was no way that he and his minions could win this fight, Killer Moth backed off and flew back to his lair.  
  
" Thank you friend Seth for saving me, " Starfire said sadly.  
  
" No problem, " Seth said then he noticed that she seemed sad, " hey, is something wrong? You sound depressed."  
  
" No, nothing is wrong, " Star said, putting on a happy face and using a cheery voice. " now let us get back to the tower so that we might join in eating dinner.  
  
" O.K. then," Said Seth. He knew that Starfire was lying, and he wanted to find out what was wrong with her.  
  
( Titan Tower )  
  
Seth had been the last one to arrive at the tower, so by the time he got there, dinner had already been decided upon. It turned out that they were having pizza pockets, Seth's favourite food.  
  
Seth simply walked up to the freezer, grabbed out a box of pizza pockets, and walked into the kitchen while pulling out his lighter. The rest of the group had already been to the freezer and was crowded around the microwave. Seth chuckled at them as they waited for their food to heat up, he unwrapped a few of the little pieces of bread filled with delicious pizza-ee goodness and heated them to perfection with his lighter in seconds. He savoured the small amount of time that it took to digest his dinner. When he was finished he noticed that Starfire wasn't there. " Hey, have any of you seen Starfire?" He asked the group that was gorging themselves at the table.  
  
" Yeah, she grabbed a few pockets then went to her room, she looked pretty bummed out. " Beast Boy said.  
  
"Thanks BB, " Seth said before heading off to Stars room. When he reached her door he activated the intercom. " Star, it's Seth, can I come in?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, enter," Said star gloomily, she sounded as if she had been crying. Seth walked into her room and was assaulted by the bright colours that Starfire surounded herself with.  
  
" You okay? " Seth asked the alien princess.  
  
" Yes, I am fine, what makes you think that anything is wrong?"  
  
" Oh, nothing, just the fact that you're trying to eat a frozen pizza pocket. Here" Seth took the aforementioned food item from her and heated it up with a good sized flame from his lighter before returning it to the depressed tameranian.  
  
" Thank you, " Star said before she devoured the pizza pocket. She then swallowed her food and decided to tell Seth what had happened. She told him everything she had seen. Then she began to cry, " I thought that he liked me, I even thought that I loved him, but not anymore..." She trailed off. Seth was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of anything to say to console the crying young woman in front of him. As he observed her, he began to pity her then something inside him snapped and he wrapped his arms around her and began to cradle her in his lap. She flinched at his touch but then relaxed into it. When she looked up at Seth, she saw something that she never expected. Seth Sin had a soft smile plastered on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

It had been two days since that night when Seth smiled for Starfire, and Starfire had never been seen happier. Even with the assumption that Robin had enjoyed his accidental kiss with Raven, she was still, almost literally, bouncing off the walls. None noticed this fact more than Raven. " Hey Star, " Raven tried to strike up a conversation with the over-excited redhead, who was currently, amazingly, sitting still." You seem awfully happy lately, what is going on? "

" It is of little- " " Star, stop dogding my questions, I know something is going on with you. Two days ago you looked like you would never be happy again. So spill. "

" It is Seth, " Starfire stated simply. Blushing lightly at the mention of Seth.

" What did he do this time? " Raven wondered how someone who was always so sombre and unemotional could possibly make Starfire this happy.

" After we got back from fighting Killer Moth two days ago, " Starfire felt like she was going to explode with utter happiness if she said what she was about to say. " He smiled!! " With that, she went back to her room so that she could return to bouncing off walls. All the way there, chanting to herself, " He smiled, he smiled. "

" So, " said Robin in a slightly shaky voice from behind Raven, " did you find out what was wrong with Starfire? "

" Oh, it was nothing too important, " responded Raven, attempting to keep her voice monotonous. " Just that she finally managed to make Seth smile. "

" Well, I guess if anyone could have done it, it would definitely have been her." Robin was trying to keep his voice as normal as possible; but was finding it rather difficult as he still felt mortified whenever he was around her.

" Robin cut the crap already will you? " Raven snapped, " I know what you came to talk to me about so you can stop trying to avoid the topic. "

" W-What are talking about? " Robin asked shakily.

" You came to talk to me about what happened with Killer Moth, Right? " He nodded, " Robin, I know it seems like I don't care, " Raven began to blush as she spoke, " but you of course know what would happen if I showed how much I cared. " Robin nodded again, " I've been realizing it for a while now. Robin, I Think I l-love you. Raven's voice was so void of emotion that if Robin hadn't been around Raven for years, he would not have believed her. But Robin knew that if she showed to much emotion, she could seriously injure someone.

" Raven, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, I love you to. " Robin reached out his hand and cupped her cheek, slowly carressing it with a gloveless thumb. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss may have been short, but it was filled with emotion.

As if on cue, the alarm sounded startling the two teenagers upon the couch. " Guys, we've got an emergency downtown, it's Plasmus. " Shouted Cyborg, who was hurrying to the garage. Robin and Raven lept off the couch and followed Cyborg to the garage. On the way to the stairs, they passed Seth and Terra, both of whom were jumping out the window so that they could fly downtown.

Once in the garage, everyone piled into the T-car. " Hey, where are Seth and Terra? " Beast boy asked from the back seat.

" They're flying there, " Robin said calmly from beside him.

" Here we go guys, ' Said Cyborg from the front. Before they rocketed out of the garage, in the direction of the main part of the city.

When they finally reached the area that was under siege by the slimy glob known as plasmus, the titans noticed that Seth and Terra had beaten them to the scene and were currently bombarding Plasmus with boulders and fireballs. " Titans, GO!!" Robin shouted before charging into battle himself.

A particularly large fireball from Seth was sent flying towards Plasmus. When it made contact, Seth noticed that the section of Plasmus that the fireball ran into was hardened, if only for a second or two. Witnessing that, gave Seth an idea. Flying upwards until he was about fifty feet directly above Plasmus, Seth put his plan into action. " Hey ugly, " Seth shouted down at Plasmus, " come and get me!! " The first step of Seth's plan worked like a charm. Plasmus immediatly extended his arm rapidly upwards toward Seth. Unaffected by the knowledge that Plasmus' arm was rocketing towards him, Seth jupmed off of his flying disc and shot forth a river of flames that engulfed the entirety of Plasmus, slowly but surely baking him until he was as hard as a rock.

" Man, " said Cyborg, flabbergasted at the work of the pyrokinetic that had just landed beside him, " I have never seen that much fire in one place before. "

" That, was the coolest thing I've ever seen!!!" Beast Boy, who had just gotten back up from a particularly nasty punch was letting his amazement be known to the world. Seth however, was not relishing in the compliments of his teammates. He was carefully examining his lighter. " Dude, " Beast Boy was quickly circling Seth, waving his hand in front of his face, " are you in there? Yoohoo, Se-eth. "

" I'm going to be back late tonight, " Seth said, completely ignoring Beast Boy. " I need to go refill my lighter's fuel tank. " The disc of fire that Seth had been using to fight Plasmus hovered down to his side. With a quick goodbye to the titans, he hopped on the disc and flew away to the north.

( 11:30 that night, Titan's Tower )

Seth walked through the doors of the tower assumind that everyone else was asleep. His assumptions however, were proven wrong as he walked into the kitchen. " Why haven't you finished the assignment yet apprentice? " Seth heard a vaguely familiar voice coming from the living room.

" It's a little harder than I expected to get all of them to trust me. " Terra spoke in a frightened voice.

" I don't care, " Said the voice, enraged. " If they don't trust you, dispose of them in secret! "

" Yes master Slade, " It took all of Seth's self control not to gasp. 'Slade, ' He thought to himself. ' So she's still taking orders from that tin faced scumbag. Well, let's put a stop to that right now. '

" So Terra, " Seth said, startling the blonde out of her thoughts, " late night phone call? "

" Y-Y-Yeah, " Terra's words were stumbling in her throat, she had forgotten that Seth was coming back that night.

" I'll bet, and while you're on the phone, your taking more orders from that tin faced asshole Slade aren't you? " His voice was laced with sadistic happiness, " Tell me, is he still asking you to kill your friends? "

" I-I don't know what you're talking- " "Shut your lying mouth Terra!! " Seth shouted." I told you that if you eer double crossed me again I would not hesitate to burn you out of existence! And you know how I hate to lie. Die Terra!! " Seth flicked on his lighter and bombarded Terra with innumerable fireballs, slamming her into the wall. " You are going to pay for what you did Terra. I'm going to burn every atom of your being straight into hell!! " Terra screamed in fear and panic. Just as Seth was about to finish her off, a large, green goat slammed into his side, sending him sailing across the room. " You lovestruck idiot!! " Seth shouted while climbing to his feet, " are you so blind that you can't see she's planning to kill you all?!? "

" No way, Terra's our friend, she would never try to kill us, " Beast Boy blindly tried to defend Terra from the firey wrath of Seth. " What I would like to know os why you're trying to kill her! " The changleing shouted at the one he had thought was his friend.

" She's traitor!! And if you side with her then I'll have to count you as one as well. " Seth's voice was devoid of any emotion, there was not even anger. With a flick of his lighter and a flash of flame, Seth's hands were giant claws of fire. Which he swung into Beast Boy, slamming him into the same wall that Terra had hit mere moments before.

" What's all the commotion?! " Cyborg charged into the room with his cannon ready, followed by Starfire, Raven, and Robin. " Woah, what do you think you're doing? " Cyborg questioned Seth, noticing the two bodies slumped against the wall.

" I think I was on the verge of finally killing Terra, when your little green friend popped in and got in my way, " the rest of the titans could hear the anger growing in Seth's voice.

" I'm gonna be getting in your way now, kid! " Cyborg shouted before charging towards Seth. Seth did not give Cyborg a chance to use his cannon. He just kept up an effective melee attack with his claws. Cyborg's sheer power was no match for Seth's speed, and he eventually was felled by a sharp hit in the back with one of the claws.

Starfire was horrified, she had thought that Seth might have changed after he smiled, but it was not to be. As robin charged in to take up Cyborg's position, Seth made the claws on his hands dissapear and went hand to hand with the boy wonder. After he hit Seth with a vicious kick to the chest, Robin didn't think that Seth would be up again very soon and was caught off guard as he sprug up and bombarded Robin with well aimed punches. To finish his duel with Robin, Seth covered his right hand in fire, once again shaping it into a claw with whch he sent Robin sailing into Raven, causing them both to be knocked unconcious. " Seth, I do nopt wish to fight you, " Starfire was in tears.

" Then don't, " Seth said simply, causing Starfire to look curiously at him. " I only wanted to fight Terra , I fought with the rest of them only because they got in my way. I did not want to fight them, and I do not want to fight you. I don't expect you to belive me, but Terra is a traitor, and she is betraying all of you. " As Starfire exmined Seth's face, she thought she saw a tear in his eye. " Goodbye, Starfire, " With that, Seth walked over to the window and jumped put, flying towards the city.


	6. Chapter six

Note: Sorry for the wait, I guess I got a tad lazy. This is going to be sort of a filler chap, nothing really important to the plot, but I really want to get some romance going between Star and Seth. After this, there's probably going to be two, three chapters tops.

Chapter Six

" Woah, did someone get the number of that bus? " Beast Boy asked stupidly as he sat up and looked around.

" There was no bus Beast Boy. " Cyborg said from the couch. Where he was fixing up his robotic arm. " It was Seth, he gave us all a royal ass kickin'. "

" Well if he beat us all up, " Beast Boy reasoned. " How come Star isn't hurt? " All eyes turned to Starfire, who was floating still in front of the television.

" Seth did not attack me. " She explained. " He said that he only fought all of you because you attacked him. "

" That lying bastard. " Terra interrupted. " I didn't do anything to him, and he almost killed me. "

" Do you have any idea why he would try to kill you? " Questioned Raven.

A nervous look flashed across Terra's eyes for less than a second. " He has this crazy notion that I'm gonna turn traitor. " She didn't realize it, but Raven had seent the nervousness in her eyes. However, she had decided not to voice any further comment. Instead, she followed suit with Robin and left the room.

Just before he was about to leave, Beast Boy remembered something he had heard last night. " Hey, I remember Seth saying something about you double crossing him before. What the heck was he talking about? " The changeling asked Terra.

Now all eyes turned to Terra as she fidgeted nervously. ' How the hell did he hear that? ' Terra asked in her head. " Oh, that. That's just something stupid that happened when we were kids. " She sighed.

" Care to explain it? " Asked Robin, who had just come back from his room. He was not in his usual uniform, instead, he was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a black sport coat, a dark red tie and black dress shoes.

" You goin' somewhere? " Asked Terra before she continued. " And no, I wouldn't care to explain, as I said it was just something that happened when we were kids. Seth was always a little overdramatic. " She sighed once again.

" Very well then. " Said Robin. " And yes I am going somewhere. " With a curt wave, he walked out the door and headed to the garage.  
" Well, " Terra again began fidgeting. " Nowe that that's over, does anyone want lunch. ( It was One o'clock in the afternoon. )

" I am going out for lunch, so I must decline. " Starfire explained before she leapt out the window.

( With Seth. ) Seth stood on a sidewalk in downtown Jump City, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. He stood there, looking in the windows of shops before he saw something that caught his interest. A sign that said ' Hiring ' was hanging in the window of a small pizza parlour.

Seth looked closer and saw two waiters having slight trouble keepig up with all the orders. When he looked behind the counter, he saw only one chef who looked horribly tired. Confident, Seth entered the parlour and walked up to the counter.

" Excuse me, " said a waiter to his right. " Please sit somewhere, and then you will be served. "

" Actually, " Seth said. " I'm here to apply for a job. " 

The waiter looked as if he were about to kiss Seth. " Just go back there, " he said, pointing to a half door beside the counter. " and talk to the chef. I presume you have a resume? " Seth nodded and walked to where the waiter had directed him.

" Excuse me, " Seth said the tired chef. " A waiter told me to come back here to apply for a job. "

The chef looked up from the table he was sitting at and stared at Seth in amazement. " Can you cook? " He asked.

" It depends on what I'm cooking mostly. " Said Seth.

" Can you cook pizza? " Asked the chef.

" Yeah, I can. " Was Seth's simple reply.

" Well then you're hired, welcome to Jim's Pizza, I'm Jim. " Jim introduced himself. " The waiters out there, are Jill and Rick. And you are? "

" The name's Seth. " Said Seth, smiling from ear to ear. " When do I start? "

" Now. " Said Jim. " do you mind running the kitchen alone for a while? It's been just me back here for two weeks ever since my other two chefs quit and I'm dead tired. "

" Not at all, Jim. Could you show me around? "

After a quick tour of the kitchen, Seth was left alone as Jim had gone into the main area, talked with Jill and Rick for a bit and then left.

" Hey kid, " Said Jill as she walked up to the counter. " I need four slices of pepperoni, two deluxe, and one order of crazy bread. "

" On it. " Said Seth as he set himself to work. ' Jim said there were some Pizzas in here. ' Seth opened a door and pulled out two pizzas, one deluxe, one pepperoni. He quickly cut the to the desired amounts before he set them down back where they had come from. ' He also said the crazy bread was kept in here. ' He thought as he pulled open a mini oven that was only there to keep things warm.

He pulled out a bag of crazy bread and put it on the platter with the rest of the food Jill had ordered and handed it over.

" Wow, that was fast. I'm impressed. " She took the platter and walked away.

" Hey, Kid. " Said Rick as he walked up to the counter. " I need two slices of pepperoni, and one order ofcrazy bread with mustard dip. "

" Did you just say mustard dip? " Seth said after a slight cough.

" Yeah, I said mustard dip, now could you hurry up? " " Yeah, wait there. " Said Seth before setting about to work. ' This is a big city, but there can't be too many people that like dip things in mustard. ' As he delivered the food to Rick Seth looked out into the main area and saw what he was looking for.

At the table closest to the door sat Starfire, smiling her face off and eagerly awaiting the arrival of her lunch. 'Knew it. " Seth laughed to himself before turning around and stitting in a chair, awaiting the next order.

While not too many new orders came for over two hours,. Jim did. He was no longer wearing the tired expression that he had been wearing before. Now he looked perfectly awake and ready to work.

He walked behind the counter and smiled at Seth. " So, how'd it go? " He asked.

" Not too bad actually. " Seth smiled lightly. " There were a few orders but nothing that I couldn't handle. "

" Great, take the rest of the day off. " Jim said. " Come back tomorrow at nine in the morning and we'll discuss your hours. "

" I'll be there. " Seth said before heading outside.

When he got outside, he had to shield his eyes for a moment before he could continue walking. ' What am I gonna do for the rest of the day? ' Seth thought. ' I guess I'll just go walk around the mall. ' He decided before alking across the street and into the large shopping complex.

Seth walked inside and was surprised to find that the place was relatively empty. While he contemplated this, he was swamped by a mass of purple clothing and red hair.

There was a muffled squeak as Starfire shouted happily into Seth's chest which she was hugging as tightly as she could.

" Um, Star. Would you mind letting me go? I think my ribs are cracking. " Seth pleaded.

Starfire looked up at Seth, her emerald eyes overflowing with joy. " I did not think that I would ever see you again. " She had loosened her hold, but refused to release him.

" If you had looked around when you were eating lunch then you would have seen me earlier. " Seth smiled, making Starfire grin even wider.

" You were there? " She asked confusedly.

" I work there now. " Seth explained simply. " I was in the kitchen.

" Oh! " Starfire squeaked before finally letting Seth go.

The two spent the better part of three hours walking around together, laughing and chatting. Every time Seth laughed or smiled it made Starfire grin - if possible - wider.

It was now six thirty in the evening, Seth and Starfire were alone in a small park for children. Starfire was fidgeting around nervously, twiddling her thumbs and blushing like a maniac.

" Something wrong? " Asked Seth.

Starfire did not voice a response. Instead, she darted her head forward and quickly kissed Seth on the cheek, blushing all the more. As soon as she withdrew her head, she made to fly away but her hand was grabbed Seth.

Seth quickly pulled Starfire down and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips lightly against hers. It started out slow, but then they both got hooked on each other and it bagan to get more heated.

Seth licked Starfire's lips and slid his tongue in her mouth when she opened it. She, in return slid her own tongue into his mouth, tasting every inch of him she could reach.

Eventually, the two were forced apart because of lack of air and they stood there. A dazed look on Starfire's face, and a smile on Seth's.

Starfire quickly realized what had just happened, regained her blush that was as red as her hair. Without saying goodbye, Starfire slowly took off and flew towards the tower.

" You said you were just going out for lunch. " Cyborg scolded Starfire as she entered through the window of Titans Tower. " That was five and a half hours ago. What the hell did you do? "

Starfire ignored him and walked to her room. When she got there, she entered and flopped down on her bed, the same dazed look she had worn after Seth kissed her was now on her face. Even though it wasn't particularly late, Starfire quickly fell asleep, her dreams were all of Seth. 


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter of my story. Yay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the material from the show that I will use in this chapter. But I do own Seth and his powers.

Chapter Seven

Beast boy sat on the roof of Titans Tower late that night. ' I just don't get it. ' He pondered. ' I know Seth doesn't like Terra, but why would he attack her without a reason? She said it was because of some stupid thing that happened when they were kids, and that Seth was blowing the whole thing way out of proportion. '

' But Seth isn't like that. He would never attack someone without a good reason. Plus, he never blows things out of proprotion. He usually just keepsquiet and doesn't care about too much. '

" Aaauugggh! " Shouted the changeling into the night sky. ' What's going on around here? Is Terra lying? ' He wondered about the the loyalties of the girl.

Without warning, the door to the fire exit creaked open. " Beast Boy? " Came Terra's voice. " Are you up here? "

" Yeah, I'm here. " Replied beast boy. " What's up? "

" Oh, I heard you shout and figured I should see what's wrong. " Terra answered. " So, what is wrong? "

" I was just out here thinking because I couldn't get to sleep. "

" What were you thinking about? "

" Terra, " Started the green teen. " Why did Seth attack you? He isn't the kind of person that'll just attack because he thinks somethings gonna happen. So why would he attack you? "

" I already told everyone this, he thinks that I'm gonna betray you all; so why do you keep asking? "

" I just said it, he isn't the kind of person who just attacks because of an assumption; so either you were lying or Seth was faking his entire personality until the other day. Which is it? " Beast Boy demanded.

" Okay, I was lying. " Admitted Terra. " The real reason is, he heard me on the pghone with someone that night, and he thought it sounded like I was making a deal with Slade. "

" But why would he have thought you were doing that? " Asked Beast Boy.

Terra quickly changed the subject, exploiting Beast Boy's weakness. " Hey, do you wanna go somewhere? " She asked. " Just the two of us. I know a place where we can get some great pie. "

Beast Boy couldn't believe it, Terra had just asked him out. ' Alright, I am in! ' He shouted in his mind. " Alright, let's go. " He answered her question.

' Phew, that was close. ' Terra thought.

" Okay then. " Said Terra before she summoned up a boulder for them to ride. " Let's go. " Sheand Beast Boy boarded the rock, and they set off into the night sky.

( Where they Went )

" Man, this is the best pie in the history of pie! " Exclaimed Beast Boy as he took the first bite of his slice.

" I know about a place just outside Gotham that makes great cherry, but if you want apple, then this is the place to go. " Terra commented.

" How did you know about this place anyway, Terra? " Beast Boy asked.

" Back before I met the Titans, " Began Terra. " I travelled around everywhere. This was my home for quite a while. "

" But what about the place you lived when you knew Seth? "

" I left that place when I was like eleven. " Terra explained. " I havent seen any of the others but Seth till recently. "

" But when you got here, Seth said that it had been a year since he last saw you. What was that all about? " Inquired Beast Boy.

" Oh that. " Terra remembered. " Yeah, he saw me one time in when I was in Gotham. It wan't a pretty sight, six cops went to the hospital and Batman put Seth in prison. Which was of course soon escaped. Now Seth is banned from ever returning to Gotham City. " She took a deep breath after her long explanation.

" Wow, " Beast Boy was in awe. " that was harsh. " He checked his watch. " Woah, It's two thirty in the morning, we should get back. "

" Okay, then let's get going. " Terra agreed.

When the two stepped out of the building, Terra summoned the boulder for them to get back on. Just as Beast Boy was walking Towards it, the boulder slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

" T-Terra, " he coughed. " Why would you d-do that? "

" Well, as the old syaing goes: Divide and conquer. " Reasoned Terra. " I'd love to stick around and chat, " She said sadistically. " but I have some major work to do. "

" Yes apprentice. " Said a dark voice from the shadows. " You do have much work to do. "

" S-S-Slade. " Beast boy said in amazememnt. " What're you doing here? "

" Directing my apprentice of course. " Slade said befor knocking Beast Boy unconcious with a kick to the head.

( 9:30 that morning. )

The alarm rang through Titan's Tower early that morning. Signaling some disaster or another going on in the city.

" What's going on? " Cyborg asked Robin as he yawned.

" Look at this. " Robin told Cyborg before bringing a video file up onto the T.V. The file showed a blonde girl dressed in a very strange silver suit. " This is being taken live from one of the security cameras on the street lights. " Said Robin.

The girl in the picture turned towards the camera, revealing her to be. " Terra! " Shouted Cyborg in disbelief.

" Yep, it's Terra. And we have to get moving before she destroys the city. " Said Robin as Terra destroyed the camera with a rock. " Titans, Go! " 

( With Seth. )

Seth stood calmly behind the counter of Jim's Pizza, the sounds of destruction seemed completely normal to this city as the customers were taking it for some kind of earthquake.

As the sounds became louder and louder, most of the people turned to see exactly what was going on. They looked out the open galss door to see Terra randomly making rocks and boulders destroy cars and damage buildings. When they saw that, they started screaming.

The screaming drew Terra's attention, and she looked over to see al the people staring at her in fear. She smiled evily before throwiung a particularly large boulder towards the building.

" Everbody duck! " Shouted Seth as he drew his lighter. Flicking it open, his eyes glew a fierce crimson and a gicantic stream of fire flew forwards to meet the boulder. The fire and stone collided and the boulder was slowed, but it kept pushing.

Before long the boulder was incinerated and a pile of ash stood centimetres from the doorway. " Wow, Terra, " Commented Seth who hd just emerged onto the street. " I think you've gotten even worse. " He laughed.

" Shut your trap and die you insolent fool. " Spat Terra angrily. She hurled three spears of rock towards him.

Seth countered by hurling three fireballs, colliding with and breaking the rock spears. He then created a disc of flame under his feet and rose into the air. " Come on, Terra. Come get me, that is if you're not too scared. " Mocked the pyrokinetic.

" You're going to pay for that! " Shouted the Terrakinetic as she rose to his level and threw hundreds of rocks and boulders. All of which were calmly evaded and countered. 

" My turn. " Seth said simply as Terra panted lightly. Wth a flick of the lighter, innumerable fireballs formed around Seth in no particular pattern and were all hurled at Terra.

Most of the projectiles were dodged, but even if she did that, they kept circling around and smashing her in the back, burning her suit. Those that she failed to doge either burned the front of her suit or burned themselves out.

" Bastard. " Muttered Terra as she pursued Seth to the ground. " You bastard! " She shouted.

" Quit yapping and start fighting. " Seth told her cockily.

" Fine then. " Terra said simply as her eyes glew bright yellow. From the ground rose three golems. Each of them stood about six feet tall and had surpisingly skinny arms. They were also coated in asphault from the road that they had risen from. " Let's see you laugh at this. " She said before the golems charged.

' Damn, this is pretty tough. ' Was one of the only thoughts than ran through Seth's mind as he doged the golems to the best of his ability. The little bastards were able to shrink themselves into the cracks in the road and snake up to any side of him they chose.

All three of them sank into the earth and Seth made a plan. the instant one of them popped up behind him, he was already incinerating it. The other two attacked and Seth managed to destroy one, but was grabbed from behind by the other.

" Heh, not so tough now are you? " Terra laughed as she tore a gargantuan piece of stone from the street. " Looks like you're the one who'll die now. " She insulted him before throwing the chunk that the had recently removed.

The Titans arrived just as the stone impacted. " Ssseeeethhhh! " Screamed Starfire in anguish.

Note: The tians only took so long to get there because they were detained fighting Slade's robots on saving people. R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

This will be the last chapter, so I really hope you enjoyed reading. 

Last time on The Four Elements

_The titans arrived at the scene just as the boulder made contact. " Seeeeethhhh! " Screamed Starfire in anguish._

Chapter 8

" Ha! " Shouted Terra in her triumph. " I guess after all that talk you really weren't that tough after all now were you? " She mocked the boulder.

" Terra! " She looked in the direction of Robin, who had been shouting. " What have you done! " He demanded.

Terra smirked. " I just smashed Seth into a pulp. Is there a problem with that? "

" You need to be taught a lesson kid. " Cyborg said before charging in madly.

He through punches as hard and as fast as he could, but Terra managed to dodge them all. ' What's going on? She was never this fast before. Is it the suit? ' Cyborg asked himself.

" Too slow big guy. " Terra taunted as she dodged another punch from Cyborg. " Aaaaah! " She shouted as she found herself tied up by Cyborg's arm.

" I've got you now kid. You've got nowhere to run to now. " Cybor was about to punch her when a large rock collided with the side of his head.

" Shut your mouth you big robotic moron! " Terra said as Cyborg collapsed, realeasing her from his hold. " Hahahahaha- " as she laughed she found herself being attacked by a large green eagle. ( Yes, he found his way back. )

The eagle flew away from her face and morphed into a grizzly bear, charging at Terra. Fear coursed through Terra's eyes before she got an idea. She formed a giant wall of rock in front of her and smiled, convinced that she had stopped him. She was proven wrong however when a green mammoth smashed her wall to pieces and charged her down as a coyote.

Terra was pinned down and she stared up at Beast Boy with a look of terror on her face. As Beast Boy moved in for the finishing blow, a rock smashed into his muzzle. Followed by a larger rock to his abdomen, throwing him of of her and knocking him unconcious. " Excellent Terra. " Said a sinoster voice in Terra's ear. " Now,finish the rest of them. "

" Yes sir. " Terra said, her voice devoid of hesitation.

Terra followed her orders and attacked. Her initial attack was sweeping a giant boulder towards the remaining three titans. This was easily dodged, for the most part. Raven was not as lucky as the others and she took a blow to the legs, the pain causing her to fall from the sky. " Raven! " Shouted Robin as he pulled a 180 and dove to catch his love.

' To easy. ' Was Terra's only thought as she bombarded Robin with stones of varying sizes and shapes, throwing him of course. Raven hit the ground, not moving; and Robin was barely standing.

Terra walked cockily towards a bruised, battered, and bloody Robin; and delivered a swift kick in the back of the neck, rendering him motionless.

" So Star, it looks like it's just you and me now doesn't it? "

Starfire looked at the scene in horror. " You were our friend. " She said sadly. " We trusted you, how could you do this to us? " She looked up at Terra with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

" The same way I did it to my last set of friends. " Terra said simply. " I just attacked them one day and then walked off with my master. "

" But this time I'm going to do something I didn't get the chance to last time. " Terra's eyes sparkled with hatred. " This time I'm going to kill you all ! " Terra was just about to bring the spear of rock through Starfire's skull when the rock was destroyed by a fireball. Seconds later, Terra was smashed by another.

" Show yourself! " Terra demanded in the direction the balls of fire had come form. " Show yourself or I'll kill her right now! " She demanded again.

" Oh, has the great and powerful Terra become so weak and cowardly that she resorts to threatening those who won't defend themselves? " The voice seemed to come from every possible direction at once.

" What the hell are you talking about! " Terra screamed.

" She's not going to fight back Terra, she's to shocked. " The voice explained.

" I don't care what she won't do, you obviously don't want her to die. So if you don't come out right now, she will. " Terra reasoned.

" Fine then. " Was the only reply she recieved. She looked around and somehting caught her eye. It was a figure that appeared human, but Terra couldn't tell through all the dust in the air. It took a moment, but finally the figure stopped, and she recognized it.

Standing there defiantly, hair swaying in the light breeze, was Seth. The edges of his body were hazy, like he wasn't really there, but it was definitely him.

" B-but you're d-dead. " Terra was in shock. " I-I killed you. "

" That you did Terra, you crushed my body under a rock. But I'm back for revenge. " Said Seth. " I promised that I'd kill you, and I always keep my promises. DIE! "

He whipped out his lighter, flicked it on and threw hundreds of firebalss, some were dodged, some were blocked, and some made contact. Terra came out of the exchange worse off though.

Rocks and boulders were thrown by the thousands at Seth, each of the passin right through. " Hahahahaha! " He laughed. " Remember Terra, you killed me. " Seth mocked. " You can't hurt a ghost. "

Realization struck Terra as she listened to Seth talk. " Alright Sin, get your ass out here now. " She ordered. " I know that's not you, so get out here now! "

Applause sounded, making Terra look around her. She located the source of the sound. It was a small building with a sign hanging on it that read ' Jim's Pizza. ' The real Seth emerged from the building, still applauding. " Good job Terra, you saw through my coloured flame illusion. " Seth congratulated her. " I didn't think you'd ever catch on. "

" Well, this beat you before, " Terra summoned up three golems, exactly the same as the ones that Seth had fought the first time. " and it'll beat you again. " She smirked.

" Two can play at that game Terra. " Seth summoned three golems of his own. As Terra's golems sank down then reappeared in a triangle around Seth, his golems attached themselves to Terra's, incinerating them immediately.

" Raaaaah! " Shouted Terra in rage. She charged at Seth blindly. Seth created a cape out of fire, very reminiscent of a bullfighting cape. " Toro! Toro! " He shouted at the enraged girl.

Terra dove at Seth, hands first- ignoring orders from Slade coming in her ear- attempting to strangle him. Seth withdrew the cape and Terra fell straight into his trap. Waiting behind the cape were three rings of fire, which Terra dove through like a dolphin.

However, before she was completely thorugh, Seth his hand and the rings tightened, one binding Terra's ankles, one for the lower bart of her atrms and torso, and one more for the upper part. " It's over Terra. " Seth said as he pulled his lighter from his pocket and flicking it open. His eyes turned to their fierce crimson and a river of fire as large as the one he had used against Plasmus sprang forth and engulfed Terra.

After a mere fifteen seconds in the fire, Terra's body turned to ash, which was the signal for Seth to stop. He pocketed his lighter, his eyes returning to normal as he approached Starfire. " Hey, you okay? " He asked softly.

Starfire looked up at him, her emerald orbs still overflowing with sadness. It hurt Seth to see her like that. Looking into his eyes, Starfire dove at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

" I thought you were dead! " She cried. " I was worried that I'd never get to see you again. " She sobbed all the louder into his shoulder.

" Shhhh, I'm here now, I'm here. " He kissed her head softly. " I'm not going anywhere. "

" R-really? " Starfire stuttered.

" Of course, I love you, why would I leave? " He asked rhetorically.

Starfire hiccupped. " Y-you love me? " She asked in astonishment.

" Of course I do. " He kissed her lips softly.

" I hate to interrupt his touching moment, " Came a dark voice from the dust floating in the air. " but I need to kill you now. " Slade emerged from the haziness and pointed at Seth. Seth felt something strange in the air and immediately recognized what it was. He smiled and said, " Come on then Tin head, come get me. " With a roar, Slade charged. Just as his fist was about to make contact wioth Seth's face, a huge gust of wind blew him about twelve feet backwards.

A brown haired guy, he looked about fifteen descended form the air and landed beside Seth. He was wearing a green T-shirt, with a green button up shirt that was unbuttoned; he was also wearing green suade running shoes and slightly baggy blue jeans.

" Lomg time no see. " Said the guy. " Who's she? " He indicated Starfire.

" Starfire, this is Andrew, Andrew, this is Starfire. " Seth quickly introduced the two. " Hey, what's keeping Raine? "

" Nothing anymore. " Said a perky voice from the sky as a girl dressed in a skin tight blue body suit crashed into Seth. " Hi Seth, I missed you. Who's she? " " Raine, Starfire. Starfire, Raine. Now, let's finish this bastard. " Seth, lighter was in his hand while Raine drew a super soaker.

" Ha, you children beleive that you can kill me. You make me laugh. " Slade insulted them.

" Who said anything about believing it? " Andrew spat. " We know we can kill you. " The three elementals were immediately surroundig Slade as he was bombarded by fireballs, doused with ice cold water, and sliced with razor edged winds.

In mere moments, the mighty Slade had been reduced to a crumpled, smoking form lying pathetically on the street. " I got to kill Terra, " Seth spoke up. " you to should kill him. " He turned around and walked back towards Starfire.

He was tackled by Starfire, who had just changed personalities so fast, Seth could have sworn she was bipolar. She wa snow tremendously happy and she refused to release her hug on Seth, who quickly kissed her. "Is it over? " She asked him.

" Don't worry, those two'll make sure that he never comes back. " Seth assured his love. As if on cue, horrible screams erupted from the area where Andrew, Raine, and Slade were. There was a large whirlwind with Slade in the middle of it, being ripped apart by wind and pelted with chunks of ice. " See, I told you they would. " Seth said as Slade's body was torn into many pieces. " It's finally over. " Seth said softly as the dust cleared.

Now that the dust was gone, Seth took Starfire in his arms and watched the sunrise.


End file.
